El Titan de Hielo
by aleja-b26
Summary: Los Titanes se adentran en una misión contra un villano cuya fuente de sus poderes es desconocida. Rescatarán a un chico con habilidades increíbles y una naturaleza única que prontamente se unirá a los Titanes y pondrá el mundo de todos los integrantes de cabeza. (Hay todo tipo de parejas, incluyendo al OC)
1. chapter 1

Toda la torre T estaba muy tranquila, después de todo era domingo y todos estaban muy ocupados en sus cosas. Raven estaba en su habitación leyendo un libro, o más bien hacía el intento de leerlo, ya que este estaba escrito en una lengua muy antigua que no podía reconocer. Frunció el ceño algo frustrada, ni siquiera podía identificar en qué idioma estaba escrito. Sabía hablar siete idiomas a la perfección, entre esos Latín, Sumerio antiguo y Sánscrito que eran lenguas antiguas y extintas pero ninguna de ellas se parecía a la que estaba allí.

Se mordió el labio mirando las letras, ni siquiera el alfabeto se asemejaba al español, usaba algunos signos parecidos a los griegos, pero sabía que no eran lo mismo. Tenía cierta similitud con el alfabeto ruso en algunas de las letras, pero al estar combinadas con otras que no conocía sabía que no se trataba de aquel idioma. A decir verdad, tenía signos que nunca en su vida había visto, estaba segura de que en el mundo no había ningún país que hablara esa lengua o de seguro ya lo habría encontrado por Internet por lo que tenía que tratarse de algún dialecto muy antiguo.

Había pasado meses enteros tratando de rastrear la procedencia de tan misterioso libro que había llegado a sus manos cuando era pequeña. A decir verdad, lo había robado de la biblioteca de Azarath, los monjes siempre habían sido bastante estrictos con el tema de no entrar a la sección prohibida, pero eso no había detenido a la pequeña Raven que llevada por la curiosidad, se había escabullido hasta aquel lugar una noche. Ni siquiera recordaba por qué tomó aquel ejemplar, simplemente lo vio cubierto de polvo en una esquina olvidada, le habían llamado la atención los símbolos en los que estaba escrito, así que se lo llevó envolviéndolo en su capa para que nadie lo notara. Había tomado ese libro a los 9 años y lo había mantenido consigo durante todo ese tiempo.

Sin embargo, aquel el tomo de pasta dura y hojas desgastadas había quedado olvidado entre todas sus cosas. Habían pasado años y ni siquiera recordaba que lo tenía hasta un día que decidió hacer una limpieza exhaustiva de su habitación y lo encontró nuevamente. Esta vez se propuso averiguar de una vez por todas de qué hablaba y en qué idioma estaba escrito.

Suspiró frustrada y dejó el libro sobre su escritorio, miró en su computadora portátil dónde tenía algunas páginas abiertas sobre textos y lenguas antiguas que pensó le ayudarían a encontrar la verdad, pero hasta ese momento nada había funcionado. Igualmente, no era la mejor haciendo búsquedas en internet, pero ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, se dio cuenta de que tenía un amigo que bastante bueno en eso.

Sin pensarlo más tomó el texto y salió de su habitación para ir a la de Cyborg, no había nadie mejor que él si se trataba de Internet y tecnología. De seguro podría ayudarle aunque fuese un poco.

Antes de llegar se detuvo frente a una ventana al ver algo que la había pasado por alto durante todo el día y que la dejado notablemente sorprendida. Afuera estaba nevando, miró con el ceño fruncido al no verle explicación, apenas estaban en septiembre era imposible ver nieve en esa época del año. De todas formas, sólo decidió ignorarlo y seguir caminando hacia la habitación de su compañero.

Al llegar tocó la puerta un par de veces y cuando este respondió "adelante" empujó la puerta y entró.

—Raven, no pensé que fueras tú—dijo él algo sorprendido de verla—¿Necesitas algo?

—En realidad si—respondió ella acercándose a su amigo que estaba sentado junto a su computadora—Quería saber si podías ayudarme con una búsqueda en Internet.

—Claro que si, pero no entiendo... ¿Qué no puedes hacerlo tú sola? Eres una chica lista, no es como si no supieras usar una computadora...

Ella rodó los ojos ante el comentario del mayor. Era obvio que, si sabía usar el Internet, pero lo que estaba buscando requería a un experto. Le enseñó el libro y lo abrió en una página cualquiera para que este pudiera ver las letras.

—No es tan simple como parece—tomó asiento al lado de él—He tenido este libro durante muchos años y he pasado meses tratando de saber en qué lengua está escrito, pero no he encontrado nada.

Cyborg observó el libro con el ceño fruncido, era obvio que nunca en su vida había visto algo como eso.

—Supongo que es una lengua vieja o incluso puede que ya esté extinta, pero realmente quiero saber de qué se trata—continuó la chica dejando que el mayor observara el libro.

—Entiendo, supongo que podría escanear algunas páginas y luego hacer una búsqueda de coincidencias en Google—dijo él dirigiéndose al escaner que tenía en su habitación con el libro en las manos-de todas formas, quiero que sepas que no es seguro que tengas una respuesta concreta.

Raven solo asintió, Cyborg era su última opción, trató de hacer el trabajo por sí sola buscando también en bibliotecas, pero luego de no haber podido hallar nada tras meses de investigación, pensó que Cyborg podría ayudarle. No sabía desde cuando ese libro se había vuelto tan importante para ella, lo había mantenido consigo durante años y le frustraba no poder leerlo.

Cuando el mayor terminó con el escáner vio las páginas de su libro proyectadas en la pantalla colgada en la pared. De inmediato Cyborg inició el programa de reconocimiento de imágenes y búsqueda de coincidencias y luego de unos minutos se arrojaron los resultados.

—Sin duda es un libro muy raro, no arrojó ningún resultado en toda la web—dijo él observando la pantalla con extrañeza—Generalmente en la red hay mucha información sobre todas las cosas pero no tiene nada sobre tu libro.

Raven soltó un suspiro de decepción al oír que su última opción había fallado. Si Cyborg no tenía la respuesta definitivamente era porque no la había. El libro seguiría siendo un misterio y ella no hallaría las respuestas que deseaba.

—Lo siento mucho Rae...—dijo él mientras le devolvía el libro, ella negó con la cabeza, después de todo no era su culpa.

—Está bien, no es de vida o muerte. Ni siquiera sé cómo fue que me interesé en este libro desde hace años—cerró el ejemplar y acarició la tapa unos segundos.

Fue ahí cuando las luces se tornaron rojas y se escuchó la alarma que anunciaba problemas. Ambos salieron de la habitación y corrieron por todo el pasillo hasta la habitación central con la enorme pantalla donde se encontraron con el resto de los titanes.

—Titanes, ¡problemas!—anunció el líder encendiendo la pantalla, en ella se pudo ver como la ciudad se veía inmersa en una enorme tormenta de nieve desde distintos puntos donde habían cámaras.

—¿Nieve? ¿El invierno se adelantó?—preguntó el Chico Bestia con evidente molestia, era obvio que no le gustaba el frío.

—Esto no es normal, algo debe estar causando la tormenta—dijo Robin tratando de pensar una razón lógica pero ciertamente no la encontraba.

Raven sintió algo extraño dentro de ella, había visto la tormenta antes desde una ventana y había decidido ignorarlo. Ninguno de ellos sabía a qué se estaban enfrentando.

—Ninguno de los villanos que conocemos puede controlar el invierno—resaltó Raven mirando atentamente la pantalla-debe ser alguien nuevo.

De repente oyeron a Starfire soltar un pequeño grito que alarmó a todos, la vieron señalar la pantalla en una de las cámaras. Robin hizo zoom en esta para poder ver mejor. Allí se podía ver un gran monstruo de nieve que rondaba por las calles y entre los edificios. Todos quedaron en un profundo silencio durante unos segundos hasta que Chico Bestia lo interrumpió.

—¡Es pie grande!—gritó señalando la pantalla.

—Sea lo que sea, hay que acabar con él—Robin los miró chocando su puño contra la palma de su mano—Titanes, vayan por ropa abrigada. Hoy destruiremos a un monstruo de las nieves.

Todos dieron media vuelta para dirigirse a sus respectivas habitaciones por ropa adecuada, después de todo no querían acabar muriendo de frío allá afuera. Raven se puso su típico traje de invierno que consistía en un pantalón negro y una camisa azul de manga larga del mismo tono que su capa, la diferencia es que esta era especial para el frío y tenían bordes blancos. La última vez que lo había usado para una misión había sido en Siberia hace algunos años.

En menos de cinco minutos todos los Titanes estaban afuera y listos para luchar. El frío les calaba hasta los huesos, todas las personas al parecer estaban escondidas en sus casas y la visión se dificultaba gracias a toda la nieve que caía. Se dirigieron rápidamente a donde habían visto a la enorme criatura y empezaron a luchar contra esta.

Starfire atacaba lo más rápido que podía, su ventaja era que no se veía afectada por el frío gracias a su naturaleza alienígena, Robin trataba de atacarlo con su bastón, Chico bestia lo embestía convertido en toro, Cyborg le disparaba con sus armas y Raven lanzaba autos o uno que otro objeto que estuviera cerca. Sin embargo, aquel monstruo parecía ser indestructible, se regeneraba y se hacía más grande con la nieve que absorbía.

—Es inútil, nada de lo que hemos hecho lo ha destruido—dijo Raven ya bastante agotada.

Todos observaron a la criatura que solo seguía su camino causando desastres, no podían simplemente atacarlo a como diera lugar. Necesitaban un plan.

—¡Titanes, por aquí!—gritó Robin entrando a un callejón en medio de dos edificios altos, allí estarían todos a salvo de la nieve y el monstruo hasta que pensaran en un plan.

Los chicos se hicieron paso a través de la densa nieve hasta llegar a la ubicación del líder. Todos estaba cansados y jadeaban por el esfuerzo físico previo. Al llegar al callejón notaron que solo faltaba Starfire. Robin volteó a mirar hacia todos los lados tratando de hallarla.

—Calma, sabemos que no se morirá de frío tal vez llega en un momento—Le dijo Raven para tranquilizarlo un poco.

—Allí viene—Chico Bestia señaló al cielo la pequeña figura de la chica pelirroja volar hacía ellos con una evidente cara de preocupación que todos supieron que no tenía buenas noticias.

—Star, ¿estás bien?—preguntó el líder mirando a la chica que negó con la cabeza preocupada.

—Queridos amigos, no es sólo un monstruo—dijo ella acercándose a los demás y al ver a Raven un poco entumecida por el frío pasó un brazo por encima de sus hombros para calentarla, Raven ya estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de acercamientos de parte de su amiga, así que no dijo nada—Hay más de uno y están esparcidos por toda la ciudad, los vi mientras iba volando.

Los demás chicos la miraron alarmados, si ni siquiera habían podido contra uno, sería un verdadero desastre luchar contra varios. Todos miraron a Robin esperando nuevas órdenes, después de todo él era el líder.

—Algo aquí no anda bien—dijo con los dedos en la barbilla de forma pensativa.

—Joder, no lo había notado—dijo Raven con evidente sarcasmo en su voz, lo que hizo que incluso Robin riera un poco.

—Me refiero a que esas criaturas no pueden andar por ahí solas sin tener un líder. Para empezar, debemos encontrar a quien las ha creado y destruirlo—dijo el pelinegro con voz decidida.

—Viejo, por si no te has dado cuenta, la ciudad es demasiado grande y con esta tormenta no veremos nada—protestó el chico verde.

—Si y debemos tener cuidado de no toparnos con otro pie grande—respondió Cyborg.

—Por la forma como estaban hechos, yo diría que son monstruos de nieve, eso quiere decir que quien sea que haya causado todo esto puede controlar la nieve—analizó Raven mirando hacia el cielo—debe tratarse de un enemigo nuevo.

—Bien, escuchen Titanes. Raven y Starfire, vuelen sobre la ciudad y busquen cualquier cosa que pueda decirnos dónde está el enemigo—Ordenó el joven maravilla escondiendo las manos en sus bolsillos para calentarlas—mientras tanto, nosotros esperaremos aquí, si alguna de ustedes encuentra algo solo tienen que comunicarse e iremos de inmediato.

—Traten de volar alto para no ser vistas-aconsejó Cyborg.

Raven se soltó de agarre de Starfire y ambas tomaron direcciones opuestas. Si el frío abajo era fuerte, arriba era aún peor. Lo soportó como pudo y si siguió volando mientras apretaba el comunicador en su mano, solo debía encontrar algo, el problema era que no sabía exactamente qué. Voló sobre toda la ciudad mirando las criaturas de nieve hacía abajo, se habían encargado de cortar toda la electricidad, si eso seguía así tendrían problemas realmente graves.

Logró atravesar la ciudad entera volando, podía ver el mar a distancia, todo era inútil, el villano podría estar escondido en cualquier edificio y seria imposible revisar uno por uno. Suspiró deteniéndose un momento cuando ya estaba volando sobre la playa, quiso devolverse pero fue ahí cuando logró ver algo a lo lejos, a decir verdad fue bastante fácil de identificar ya que las nubes de tormenta estaban sobre este pero no se extendían más allá.

Al parecer alguien había construido una pequeña base en un islote con una plataforma apoyada sobre la arena que se extendía más allá de la playa con grandes máquinas trabajando. Todo eso le recordaba a el Doctor Luz, era generalmente un villano bastante estúpido ya que una vez construyó una base igual pero con el único error de haberlo hecho frente a la torre de los titanes así que fue muy fácil ir a atraparlo, esta vez por lo menos había elegido un lugar menos accequible desde la torre.

Se acercó un poco para cerciorarse de que era él y luego tomó el comunicador para avisar a los demás.

—Encontré la base del villano—dijo cuando Robin atendió su llamada por el transmisor-es el Doctor Luz...

—¿Luz?—preguntó el líder confundido y Raven pudo ver a los otros dos chicos asomarse para poder verla por la pequeña pantalla.

—No sé cómo está haciendo la nieve pero hay que detenerlo—dijo ella mirando a lo lejos la base—vengan al Oeste de la ciudad, podrán verlo desde la playa.

Dicho esto cortó la comunicación y mandó su ubicación GPS para que no hubieran dudas de donde estaba. Debía admitir que todo eso era muy extraño, el Doctor Luz solía trabajar precisamente con eso, con Luz, la nieve resultaba siendo algo completamente nuevo y mucho más peligroso que cualquier cosa que hubiese hecho antes.

En tan solo unos minutos los cinco titanes ya estaban en la playa, las olas se batían con fuerza y el viento era mucho más fuerte allí en la costa, el consuelo era que al menos ahora sabían de dónde provenía todo. Estuvieron de acuerdo con hacer un ataque directo, después de todo y gracias a la ubicación en la que el villano estaba era muy difícil un ataque sorpresa, los vería venir de cualquier lado.

Desde la plataforma el Doctor reía y gozaba de sus nuevos poderes, su traje estaba conectado a las máquinas que tenía justo detrás de él. Caía nieve sobre toda la plataforma pero no le importaba ni en lo más mínimo, sabía que los titanes no tardarían en aparecer. Esta vez ellos no conseguirían la victoria, su plan era perfecto y con esos nuevos poderes no habría nadie que lo detuviera, ni siquiera esos estúpidos jovensitos.

Los titanes aparecieron saltando sobre la plataforma, el Doctor sonrió al verlos a todos con sus trajes de invierno, de seguro pelear en esas condiciones los debilitaría más rápido.

—Jóvenes Titanes, hace muchos años no los veía—comentó el Dr. Luz ante la aparición de los héroes de la ciudad—¿no creen que hace un poco de frío aquí?

—Tan solo un desafortunado incidente-le respondió Robin en posición de pelea aunque todos estaban sumamente quietos. Habían aprendido a no atacar sino hasta cuando él lo dijera—pensé que tu pasión era la luz, ¿ahora tambien das el reporte del clima?

Raven no pudo evitar rodar los ojos, a esto era a lo que ella le llamaba "la introducción" que era una estúpida conversación que Robin hacía con todos los villanos antes de atacarlos. No entendía el absurdo gusto de su líder por charlar tanto, en especial con el Dr.Luz que a su parecer solo era un completo idiota que se creía superior al resto de villanos con sus planes "perfectos" que al final resultaban inútiles. Solo era un hombre con carencia de sentido común que pretendía asustar con palabras, aunque debía admitir que esta vez había llegado demasiado lejos.

—Oh, eso... ¿les gustan mis nuevos poderes?—preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa que pretendía ser de superioridad—Todo es gracias a un pequeño amigo...

—Típico del Dr. Luz, capturar a alguien y explotar sus poderes—afirmó Raven ya que no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

—Atrás hay una Jaula que yo mismo diseñé, las máquinas envían choques eléctricos, luego absorben la energía de mi prisionero y la conducen directamente a mi traje—explicó el hombre con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

—Y nuevamente el idiota nos ha contado todo su plan—se burló Cyborg que no había dejado de apuntarle con el cañón de su brazo.

—Oh y lo más importante, la jaula es a prueba de hadas—terminó de decir el villano sin borrar su sonrisa. Los demás lo miraron con confusión

—¿Qué? ¿Qué hay ahí adentro?—preguntó Starfire que no lograba atar los cabos en su cabeza.

El hombre se apartó un poco de las maquinas para que los Titanes pudieran observar su precioso trofeo. En medio de dos máquinas con largos cables tenía una pequeña jaula de metal, esta estaba conectada a los cables que transmitían corriente. Pero lo más sorprendente de todo no era la electricidad ni los nuevos poderes del Doctor, sino lo que había allí adentro.

Los chicos miraron la jaula asombrados completamente. Si alguna vez pensaron que ese tipo de criaturas no existían ahora tenían una frente a sus ojos. Raven observó con la boca abierta, tenía unos cuantos libros que hablaban sobre esos seres minúsculos pero siempre pensó que eran únicamente una fantasía. La situación era tan ridícula que ahora solo sentía ganas de atacar. ¿Un hada? Podía creer en la existencia de fantasmas, espectros, almas, monstruos, demonios, ángeles, brujas pero jamás pensó que las hadas eran reales y sin embargo allí estaba, arrodillado sobre el metal de la jaula con sus manos golpendo la reja para intentar abrirla. Logró ver su rostro de desesperación y su corazón se estremeció, sus manos también estaban conectadas a cables diminutos que se enlazaban a uno más grueso que conducía su poder al traje del Doctor Luz.

No podía detallar muy bien a la criatura, estaba demasiado lejos y la situación les impedía contemplarlo con tranquilidad. Si toda la tormenta provenía de ese diminuto chico, éste debía ser enormemente poderoso. Una vez más sentía como la vida le daba una enorme bofetada, siendo hija de un demonio y una hechicera fenomenal le sorprendía el gran escepticismo que había tenido toda su vida hacía esa clase de criaturas. Sus amigos no hallaban palabras a lo que veían pero Raven poco a poco empezaba a aceptar que el mundo no eran tan pequeño como ella creía. Si habían luchado contra monstruos y demonios no deberían sorprenderse tanto por lo que veían pero se puede suponer que la vida nunca te prepara para enfrentarte a algo así.

 **Debo decir que esta idea es una completa locura y lo admito. Estoy segura que eso del hada suena raro pero me he esforzado mucho creando este personaje que estoy ansiosa por ponerlo a interacturar, sé que es extraño pero simplemente estaba cansada de las otras shipps que realmente deseaba crear algo nuevo. No es que no me guste el BBRae ni nada por el estilo, es solo que quería experimentar y ver que tan lejos puedo llegar con esta historia.**

 **Gracias a todos los que han leído hasta aquí, realmente significa mucho para mi.**

 **(Las imágenes no me pertenecen así que créditos a los respectivos autores)**


	2. El rescate del hada

Por alguna razón sentía su pulso acelerado, no había iniciado la batalla y la espera por las ordenes del líder se hacía cada vez más agobiante. Todos se habían quedado en silencio, incluyendo el Dr. Luz que no borraba la sonrisa de su rostro. Sus caras reflejaban lo sorprendidos que estaban y para ocultarlo Raven tuvo que ponerse su capota aunque claramente el viento era tan fuerte que esta no se sostenía encima de su cabeza por sí sola.

— ¿Un hada? ¿Alguien aquí sabía que eso existía? —preguntó Robin algo desconcertado por lo que había visto.

Todos voltearon a mirar a Raven como si esperaran de ella una explicación, lo que hizo que se sintiera algo incómoda.

— No me miren así, estoy tan sorprendida como ustedes —dijo ella cruzándose de brazos— no sé por qué creen que yo debería saber...

— Si, debo admitir que yo tampoco creía en esta clase de criaturas pero fue realmente ingenioso capturarlo para usar sus poderes a mi favor —comentó el Dr. Luz con las manos detrás de su espalda— ¿Ahora, qué tal una muestra de su poder?

Dicho esto el hombre presionó el botón de un control que tenía en la mano haciendo que las máquinas pasarán corriente a la jaula dónde estaba el hada, esta gimió de dolor y la magia fue absorbida por los cables hasta llegar al traje del Doctor que la utilizó para hacer un monstruo parecido a los que rondaban la ciudad, con la única diferencia de que este era de hielo.

Todos miraron a Robin esperando sus ordenes pero este parecía quedarse mirando como la criatura se iba construyendo poco a poco con el hielo.

— ¡Oye, chico maravilla! —le llamó la atención Raven— ¿las ordenes?

— Acabemos con Luz y si es posible rescatamos al hada —la bestia ya había sido creada y soltó un fuerte rugido que retumbó en los oídos de todos— ¡Titanes ataquen!

Los chicos se lanzaron a atacar a la criatura enorme que ahora representaba la mayor amenaza, todos con excepción de Robin que fue directo por el villano. Luz nunca había sido difícil de derrotar, pero esta vez estaba dando una muy buena pelea, aunque el crédito era de la pequeña hada encerrada en la jaula que sufría choques eléctricos cada vez que el Doctor usaba sus poderes.

Mientras tanto Raven se sentía inútil, Cyborg, Bestia y Star atacaban golpeándolo con sus poderes o armas en el caso de Cyborg; sin embargo Raven solía combatir tomándo objetos y lanzándolos, pero esta vez estaban en una plataforma en medio del mar, no había mucho que lanzar. Vio como su líder intentaba luchar contra el Dr. Luz sin conseguir mucho resultado. Éste podía crear barreras de hielo, y congelar partes del cuerpo de Robin con solo tocarlo. A su vez también podía hacer que el hielo se extendiera por el suelo hasta sus pies por lo que Robin tenía que saltar para que el hielo no se extendiera por sus piernas.

Raven trató de pensar rápio, miró la jaula, si lograba sacar al hada de allí, Luz ya no tendía poderes. Bajó de la plataforma y voló por debajo de esta hasta la parte de atrás dónde volvió a subir y se acercó a la jaula aprovechando que Robin tenía al Doctor distraído.

Lo miró por entre las rejas de metal, notó que tenía las alas amarradas y probablemente por eso no podía volar para evitar la corriente.

— Dime cómo te saco de aquí —le habló ella en voz baja para que nadie oyera, aunque por los rugidos del monstruo de hielo no era muy probable que alguien lo hiciera.

Él la miró con la respiración agitada y no se tardó en responder.

— Empieza por destruir las máquinas o te electrocutarás en cuanto toques la jaula —respondió él como si fuera algo completamente obvio y ahora se detenía a pensarlo, si lo era. Las máquinas le daban la corriente, debía deshacerse de ellas.

Levantó vuelo y miró ambas máquinas, en cuando empezara a destruirlas el Dr. Luz vendría contra ella. Debía darse prisa. Con sus poderes rompió algunas partes e hizo estallar algunos cables, lo que provocó el suficiente ruido como para que el resto volteara a mirarla.

— ¡No! ¡Con las máquinas no! —gritó el villano enojado, sin embargo Starfire se apresuró y apuntó sus rayos a la otra que faltaba por destruir.

— Ya no eres tan fuerte Luz —se burló Robin, ya no había corriente que obligara al hada a darle su poder.

La bestia de hielo se dirigio a las dos chicas y les dio un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte como para lanzarlas al otro extremo de la plataforma. Sucedió tan rápido que Raven solo pudo oír el grito de Starfire y posteriormente tuvo la sensación de que el aire le faltaba por culpa del golpe. Gimió con dolor y levantó la cabeza para ver como el Dr. Luz corría hasta agarrar la jaula con el hada, allí supo que todo el esfuerzo había sido en vano, de todos modos Luz había agarrado al hada otra vez.

— Bien, podrán haber destruido las máquinas pero mi traje ya absorbió la energía suficiente para acabar con ustedes —el hombre pasó la vista por todos los titanes y luego miró la jaula con desdén— A ti ya no te necesito.

Dicho esto, el Doctor tomó impulso con sus brazos y lanzó la jaula al mar con todas sus fuerzas. Bestia y Robin intentaron agarrarla pero no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos. Raven vio la jaula pasar por encima de ella en cámara lenta, al ver el rostro de terror del chico que estaba adentro que la había mirado fijamente, sintió algo extraño en su pecho pero que fue suficiente para hacerla reaccionar.

Se levantó tratando de no pensar en el dolor de la caída y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacía el final de la plataforma donde saltó y estiró todo su cuerpo para agarrar la jaula pero en cuando lo hizo sintió que algo le golpeaba fuertemente en espalda, seguramente una bola de hielo lanzada por el Doctor que le dio justo en medio de los omóplatos, incluso sintió el golpe en su cuello y la parte baja de su cabeza. Escuchó a todos sus amigos gritar su nombre pero de todas formas no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para entrar en razón y volar.

Apretó la jaula entre sus dedos mientras sentía que caía al agua. Estaba tan aturdida que ni siquiera supo hacia qué dirección debía nadar. La cabeza le dolía y el agua estaba helada, aguantó la respiración por instinto mientras se hundía. Fue como si por un momento olvidara el motivo por el cual ahora se encontraba allí por lo que estuvo a punto de soltar la jaula.

Probablemente la necesidad de aire fue la que hizo que abierta los ojos, eso junto con la sensación del metal deslizándose fuera de sus dedos a medida que perdía la conciencia. Le tomó tan solo unos segundos entender que debía salir o moriría. Apretó la reja de metal que tenía en la mano e intentó nadar hacía arriba pero su capa era tan pesada que tuvo que soltarla. Nadó como pudo sin soltar lo que tenía en la mano, aún sentía el dolor en su espalda y cabeza, no sabía qué la había golpeado pero su instinto de supervivencia la hizo nadar hasta la superficie para tomar aire. Levantó la jaula para que el hada no se ahogara y trató de mantenerse a flote.

Las olas se batían tan fuertemente que era imposible no volver a hundirse. Tenía la vista algo borrosa, no estaba segura si era por el agua o por el golpe que le habían dado, trató de volar pero no daba resultado, no era buena despegando estando en agua y menos si estás se mecían tan fuerte. Miró al chico adentro de la jaula por unos segundos, estaba agarrado de las rejas totalmente mojado y esperando a que viniera la próxima ola. Se veía indefenso y herido, después de todo Luz lo había torturado durante mucho tiempo.

La próxima ola la golpeó en la cara haciendo que tragara agua, sacudió la cabeza sintiendo una punzada de dolor en cuanto lo hizo, mechones de cabello se pegaban a su rostro y su respiración agitada junto a su corazón acelerado no la dejaban pensar con claridad. Empezó a nadar con un brazo nuevamente hacía el islote aprovechando que la corriente la llevaba hasta este.

Jadeando y tosiendo logró arrastrarse por la arena hasta salir por completo del agua. Dejó la jaula a su lado y se detuvo un momento a recuperar el aliento, el frío invadió por completo su cuerpo, la nieve seguía cayendo y ella estaba mojada. Luego de unos minutos volteó nuevamente hacía la jaula y con su mano temblando destruyó con sus poderes el candado. Metió la mano y sacó a la criatura con cuidado, debía desatarlo y volver arriba ya que estaban justo debajo de la plataforma en donde sus amigos seguían peleando.

Sin embargo, nada de eso importó por un momento. El hada estaba sobre su mano y la miraba fijamente, también tenía la respiración agitada pero no estaba temblando como ella, medía como 14 cm aproximadamente y solo vestía pantalones y zapatos. Ella estaba casi hipnotizada por sus ojos, nunca pensó que en algún momento de su vida tendría a un hada en su mano.

Escuchó nuevamente el rugido de la bestia de hielo arriba de la plataforma lo que la hizo salir de su trance. Desató las alas del pequeño y lo atrajo hacía su pecho como si intentara protegerlo, con sus piernas débiles y temblando logró levantarse y volar lentamente hasta arriba de la plataforma donde hacía mucho más frío.

De todas formas, la situación no era tan buena como la había esperado, Luz había credo un gigante más de hielo que habían apresado a sus amigos. Robin y Cyborg estaban atrapados por una de ellas y la otra sostenía a Chico Bestia y Starfire, pero todos pudieron ver como Raven lentamente aparecía nuevamente volando, sin capa, mojada y con las manos recogidas en el pecho, asumiendo que era por el frío.

Sus amigos la miraron con alivio de verla a salvo pero esa sensación no duró mucho en ellos ya que el cuerpo de Raven falló y cayó sobre la plataforma sin soltar al hada que al parecer nadie había visto aún. Se encogió tratando de abrazarse por el frío, escuchaba los sonidos en eco, sentía la nieve bajo su cuerpo y la brisa fría azotar su cuerpo. Sus amigos gritaron nuevamente su nombre al verla así, era obvio que estaba teniendo un ataque de hipotermia.

— Creo que su amiga morirá pronto, con esta temperatura y ella mojada, dudo que sobreviva mucho tiempo —dijo el Doctor Luz sabiendo muy bien que tenía a los Titanes en aprietos— No lograrán vencerme a tiempo para salvarla.

El hada salió de la mano de la chica, se alejó caminando unos centímetros de ella, a simple vista parecía inofensivo pero sus habilidades fuera de esa jaula seguían siendo un misterio para los Titanes.

— Bueno, no esperaba que la Titan lograra salvarte de la jaula pero ahora que estás aquí podré aplastarte como a un insecto —como siempre el Dr. Luz hacía alarde de sus amenazas.

— ¡Rápido, vuela lejos de aquí linda hadita! —le gritó Starfire tratando de hacer que la bestia de hielo la soltara.

Él ni siquiera la miró, en cambio miró por encima de su hombro a la chica que estaba atrás muriendo de frío, aquella que no había dudado en saltar al mar para no dejarlo morir. Si tenía algo que hacer allí era devolverle el favor y de paso vengarse. El chico tenía un rostro neutro, pero cuando su mirada se posó sobre el Doctor esta estaba cargada de odio. Todos vieron como la nieve empezaba a envolverlo. Casi como si fuera un pequeño tornado a su alrededor que se hacía cada vez más grande, se podía ver la pequeña figura del hada aumentar gradualmente de tamaño dejando a todos sin palabras.

De repente la nieve se detuvo y cayó lentamente al suelo soltando leves destellos del luz como si de escarcha se tratara. Ahora frente a sus ojos tenían al chico pero en una versión con tamaño humano. Estaba agachado sobre la nieve con una rodilla apoyada en el piso y la cabeza agachada, su cabello estaba mojado y gotas de agua escurrían por todo su cuerpo más él no parecía verse afectado por el frío.

— ¿T-Tu? ¿Desde cuando te puedes hacer eso? —preguntó el Dr. Luz aterrado de ver al chico allí, quien solo levantó la cabeza lentamente a la vez que se ponía de pie dejando ver a un chico de 1.80 metros de altura.

— Viejo, esa si que no me la esperaba —dijo Chico Bestia con una sonrisa.

— Creo que alguien está enojado —dijo Cyborg en tono burlón ya que el rostro del chico misterioso no se veía precisamente muy amigable y después de todo lo que había sucedido era natural que guardara rencor hacía el Doctor Luz que ahora se veía preocupado.

El chico dio un paso adelante pretendiendo acercarse al villano que instintivamente dio un paso atrás.

— ¡No, espera! Recuerda que somos amigos —dijo en tono nervioso ante el hada que lo miraba fijamente pero sin decir nada todavía.

— ¿Así es como los humanos tratan a sus amigos? ¿Encerrándolos y torturándolos durante días? ¿Utilizando sus poderes para capturar a unos adolescentes inútiles? —mencionó el chico con su rostro aparentemente tranquilo.

— ¡Oye! —se quejó Bestia ante la mención de "adolescentes inútiles", el hada solo lo ignoró, parecía ser muy bueno en eso.

El Dr. Luz soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa mientras retrocedía con cada paso que daba el otro hacia él, era obvio que ahora que tenía que enfrentarse contra el chico que había capturado y ya no se sentía tan valiente.

— Bien, entonces te trataré como a mi mejor amigo...

El Dr. Luz al darse cuenta de que el otro no estaba bromeando para nada y al ser muy cobarde como para luchar directamente con él usó parte de la energía que le quedaba a su traje para crear a otro monstruo de hielo. El chico esbozó una media sonrisa, el gigante trató de aplastarlo con su puño pero él lo esquivó rápidamente y aprovechó que este era muy lento para formar hielo alrededor del puño de este haciendo que quedará pegado al suelo. Estando allí hizo que el hielo se extendiera por el brazo del monstruo hasta haber cubierto todo su cuerpo dejándolo inmóvil, pero sabía que no duraría así mucho tiempo así que con una patada en el suelo hizo que varias espinas de hielo se levantaran hasta clavarse en la criatura causando que esta se destruyera en mil pedazos pequeños, como un vidrio rompiéndose.

Los Titanes lo miraron asombrados, lo había destruido muy fácil. Después de todo eran sus poderes y nadie más que él sabía de qué forma destruir lo que sea que el doctor creara.

— ¿Oye, podrías echarnos una mano? —preguntó Robin con una sonrisa que transmitía confianza.

El chico lo volteó a mirar y se relamió los labios como si se tardara en decidir, al final asintió y corrió hacia el hombre de hielo que había capturado a Robin y a Cyborg y antes de que este pudiera hacer algo el chico lo trepó con agilidad, destruyó primero sus brazos para que soltara a los chicos y luego con solo tocar su cabeza el hielo se extendió por todo su cuerpo que finalmente también acabó hecho pedazos.

El Doctor lo miraba todo aterrado, su traje se estaba quedando sin energía gracias a toda la que había gastado construyendo los monstruos de hielo, así que rápidamente intentó buscar una vía de escape.

— No tan rápido Luz, creo que aún tienes asuntos pendientes con tu amigo —dijo Robin con una sonrisa al ver que el cobarde del villano pretendía huir.

El chico misterioso empezó a crear una barrera al rededor de la plataforma para evitar que Luz escapara. Al inicio parecía ser solo nieve que se acumulaba y se extendía hacía arriba formando una gruesa pared pero cuando alcanzó la altura adecuada el hada puso sus manos sobre esta haciendo que se endureciera progresivamente hasta convertirse en hielo que se expandió hasta rodear toda la barrera.

— ¡Debí haberte aplastado cuando tuve la oportunidad! —le dijo el villano comprendiendo que ya no tenía salida y que la poca energía que le quedaba no serviría para nada.

— ¡Titanes ataquen! —gritó Robin y los jóvenes se pusieron en posición para atacar.

— No —dijo el chico sin siquiera mirarlo pero con voz firme— Esto es personal entre él y yo...

Los Titanes miraron a Robin esperando a que él decidiera, el líder solo les hizo una señal para que se relajaran y dejaran que el chico se encargara. El Dr. Luz pasó la vista por los Titanes y reparó en que la más indefensa era Raven, tal vez, si lograba atraparla podría usarla como rehén para poder escapar; sin embargo, el hada al notar la vista fija de este en ella logró adivinar lo que pensaba y se movió sin dejar de retarlo con la mirada hasta interponerse entre el cuerpo de la chica y el otro.

— Con ella no —dijo este y acto seguido elevó las manos al cielo, apretó los puños he hizo que la nieve que caía se detuviera, aunque el ambiente frío continuaba.

Sin perder más tiempo se lanzó a atacarlo sin piedad alguna, no tenía razón para contenerse. El villano solo trataba de huir y de esquivar cualquier ataque por parte del chico, intentó seguir sus movimientos con la energía que le quedaba a su traje pero ciertamente no era tan ágil.

Mientras tanto Robin se dirigió hacia Raven que seguía en el suelo temblando de frío. Debía hacer algo o la hipotermia acabaría con ella.

— Tranquila, todo estará bien —le dijo Starfire aunque Raven parecía estar casi inconciente, sus dedos, labios y ojeras habían tomado una tonalidad azulada y parecía estar en un estado de confusión.

Robin tuvo que quitarle la camisa y los zapatos mojados, dejándola en sostén y descalza. Se quitó la capa y la envolvió con esta, Chico Bestia se transformó en un oso polar y ayudó a calentarla con su cálido pelaje, a pesar de que ella intentó levantarse diciendo que estaba bien el líder la obligó a quedarse quieta. Cuando todo acabara la llevarían a casa y todo estaría bien.

De repente un grito desgarrador alertó a los Titanes que giraron la vista hacia el Doctor Luz que era quien había gritado. Lo vieron pegado a la pared de hielo con un brazo clavado al este por una flecha que le atravesó el antebrazo. Voltearon la vista hacia el chico, estaba parado a unos metros sosteniendo un arco aparentemente hecho de hielo mientras le apuntaba. No parecía tener signos de debilidad ni piedad hacía el villano que lo miraba con rostro de terror.

La segunda flecha le dio en el muslo opuesto al del brazo que tenía clavado al hielo y seguidamente este construyó con sus poderes otra fina flecha de hielo y la alistó para disparar nuevamente.

— Oye, detente —Le dijo Robin acercándose con el ceño fruncido, no podía dejar que lo torturara de esa manera.

— Dame una buena razón —dijo él chico con voz firme son dejar de apuntarle, el resto del equipo estaba en silencio, en ese tipo de casos era mejor dejar que Robin se encargara.

— Nosotros somos héroes, no torturamos a la gente —explicó acercándose lentamente, no quería asustarlo y hacer que este dirigiera sus flechas hacía él— solo los atrapamos para enviarlos a la cárcel.

— No me hables como si fuera parte de tu equipo —respondió él apretando el arco con su mano, como si quisiera disparar otra vez pero se conteniera solo por estar hablando con Robin.

— Si, yo creo que deberías hacerle caso —dijo el villano asustado de que este volviera a disparar, ahora parecía ser solo un imbécil inofensivo.

El chico solo sonrió casi que de forma cínica y volvió a disparar otra flecha que esta vez le atravesó el hombro.

— Fallé, juro que mi puntería nunca es así de mala —comentó con cierta burla.

— ¡Basta! —gritó Robin poniéndose en posición de ataque— Si lanzas una flecha más tendré que enviarte a la cárcel también.

El chico miró a Robin por un momento con el arco apuntando hacia el suelo, aún así no parecía estar arrepentido.

— Tienes razón, acabemos con esto — dicho esto el chico volvió a alzar el arco pero antes de que pudiera lanzar otra flecha, Starfire se apresuró a disparar uno de sus rayos que dio justo en el pecho y abdomen de este lanzandolo lejos. La flecha se desvió y por suerte dio justo al lado de la cabeza del Dr. Luz haciendo que de todas formas este gritara del susto.

El hada cayó al suelo y rodó hasta estar cerca del cuerpo de Raven. Ella lo miró abriendo mucho los ojos, estaba en tal grado de confusión por culpa de la hipotermia que ni siquiera entendía como era que Starfire había acabado atacándo al chico. Extendió su mano hasta agarrar una de las del otro, este estaba adolorido y la vista le daba vueltas pero alcanzó a susurrar un "gracias" antes de perder la conciencia.

Los demás se acercaron, Starfire sentía un dolor en el pecho causado por la culpa al haber tenido que disparar y al ver la escena tan conmovedora se cubrió la boca sorprendida, Raven parecía estar perdiendo la conciencia también pero sus manos estaban juntas.

— ¿Qué hacemos con él? —preguntó Cyborg mirándolo tendido en el suelo con una enorme quemadura en el pecho.

— Lo llevaremos a la torre y en cuanto se haya recuperado irá a la cárcel —comentó Robin dándole la espalda y apretando los puños.

— ¿No crees que estás siendo algo duro con él? —preguntó Cyborg poniéndole una mano en el hombro al pelinegro, Robin a veces podía ser algo estricto.

— No, yo se lo advertí —dicho esto Robin empezó a caminar hacia el Dr. Luz que haría una parada en el hospital y luego a la cárcel.

Los demás Titanes se miraron entre sí, pero no había más tiempo que perder, debían cuidar a Raven y ocuparse del otro chico. A veces en las misiones encontraban cosas inesperadas, pero ese chico había sido la más grande sorpresa de todas, no sólo por ser un hada, sino también por su falta de piedad. Siempre se había pensado que las hadas eran criaturas amables e inocentes, sin embargo ese chico había roto con todos esos estereotipos.

 ** _Bueno, he aquí el segundo capítulo de esta loca historia. No sé cuántas personas estén leyendo pero a las que lo hagan muchas gracias, significa mucho para mí. No olviden dejar sus comentarios_**


End file.
